


The Light Between Oceans

by MirrorMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: Let me sink, down, down, into the dark, into the deepBring me beneath the water where no one sees you weep.





	The Light Between Oceans

~*~  
  
Let me sink into the ocean where no light can reach.  
Not the sun, reaching warmly in a touch only skin deep,  
Not the moon’s argent glimmer off of foaming waves  
Not stars, painted on the water like embers off water’s twin.  
  
Let me sink, down, down, into the dark, into the deep.  
Bring me beneath the water where no one sees you weep.  
  
Here there be dragons, in the shadow of the Abyss  
Dark gods and tentacles and chittering, scuttling things  
Jellyfish in droves, gliding ghostlike, shining ghost lights  
For down here, in the depths, the creatures make their own light.  
  
Lighthouses guide ships across the surface of the sea,  
Far, far above us; above you; above me.  
  
Here, where the creatures of light cannot dwell  
Where the weary find comfort in the shadow of the divine.  
Where the Goddess cannot touch us, only tuck us in for the night  
Under a quilt of roiling ocean through which the stars don’t burn so bright.  
  
Down here, where no sun, star, or saint can pursue  
Let me stay in the darkness with you.  
  
~*~


End file.
